


Silhouettes

by katherinethesilence



Series: All This to Say [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Slash, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-14 01:36:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4545201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katherinethesilence/pseuds/katherinethesilence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Я с тобой до конца</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silhouettes

Стив пристально всматривается в лицо спящего на его диване человека. Он стоит напротив с подносом в руках, слегка удивленный увиденным. Он оставил его от силы на пять минут, а вернувшись, застал мирно спящим. Его разбитые губы были слегка приоткрыты, и грудь медленно вздымалась при каждом вдохе – самое умиротворенное, что видел Стив за последний год своей жизни.  
  
Похожее часто происходило в таких далеких сороковых. Баки был чересчур энергичен и за весь день настолько себя выматывал, что практический каждый вечер Стив имел возможность наблюдать за спящим в сидячем положении другом.  
  
Роджерс не был уверен, что ему теперь делать. Он не хотел разбудить гостя, поэтому постарался как можно осторожней поставить поднос на кофейный столик, а сам тихонечко опустился в кресло, стащив со стола свой скетчбук и карандаш.   
  
  
_У них было много коротких и непродуктивных, как думал Стив, встреч. Каждый раз он пытался что-то сделать, сказать, но все всегда стремительно шло под откос. Роджерс отчаянно ненавидел себя за свои мысли, которые время от времени так и норовили подкинуть идею о самоволке. Иногда ему просто хотелось сдаться. Но черта с два, когда это он сдавался? Если бы Баки был в здравой памяти, уж он-то точно бы напомнил ему обо всех подворотнях, в которых Стиву удалось побывать во времена «до сыворотки»._  
  
Но когда опасливо оглядывающийся по сторонам Зимний солдат оказался на пороге у Стива Роджерса, судьба явно дала понять, что в их жизнях не существовало понятия нормальности.  
  
\- Нужно поговорить, - выпалил Баки и резко пошатнувшись, развернулся и поплелся вниз по лестнице. Недоумевающий Роджерс быстро схватил ключи с комода, запер дверь и кинулся следом. Догнав гостя, ему первым делом хотелось схватить того за плечи и остановить, но Стив побоялся это сделать. Он не хотел напугать друга, не хотел на него давить.   
  
Прошло минут двадцать, прежде чем Баки снова заговорил. К тому времени они добрались до какой-то подворотни близ многоквартирного дома, в котором находилась квартира Капитана. Казалось, что Баки задыхается. Он хватал ртом воздух и держался за грудь.   
  
\- Черт, - выплюнул он и закашлял.   
  
\- Что с тобой? – осторожно шепотом спросил Стив, не уверенный в том, что друг его вообще услышал.  
  
\- Сломанное ребро подбирается к легкому, – вырвалось у Барнса. Он испуганно окинул взглядом Стива. – Кажется, - через секунду неуверенно добавил он.  
  
Не успев остановиться, рука Роджерса дернулась в сторону друга и тот резко полуотступил-полуотпрыгнул назад, после чего еще сильнее закашлял.   
  
\- Не смей говорить, что мне нужно в больницу, - Баки залился истеричным смехом, который то и дело прерывался новыми приступами кашля. У Стива внутри все переворачивалось от такого зрелища. Будь он проклят, если у него не получится помочь.  
  
\- Скажи хотя бы что случилось? – Стив вопросительно уставился на Солдата, который принялся расхаживать взад-вперед по переулку.   
  
\- Вся эта ситуация, - Барнс обвел рукой воздух, - что-то мне напоминает. Не могу только понять что, -последнее предложение было произнесено шепотом, но Роджерс услышал. Перед глазами сразу пронеслись сотни воспоминаний.   
  
\- Я, ты и подворотня, - на этот раз пришла очередь Стива смеяться. Баки, очевидно, не понял этой отсылки и с интересом посмотрел на Роджерса. – Старые добрые вре…   
  
Но взглянув в непонимающие глаза друга, Стив резко умолк.   
  
«Очнись, Роджерс. Ни черта он не помнит».  
  
Барнс продолжал недоумевающе смотреть на Стива, но тот молчал.   
  
\- Неважно, - внезапно произнес Баки. Стив поднял на него взгляд и несколько раз моргнул. - То, что со мной случилось – неважно. Нужно поговорить, - после чего зашелся новым приступом кашля.  
  
  
Проходит всего лишь час, прежде чем Барнс просыпается. Он резко дергается на диване, словно ему снился кошмар и распахивает глаза. Стив медленно отрывает глаза от скетчбука и смотрит на трущего виски друга.   
  
\- Прости, чай остыл, - медленно произносит он. – Я поставлю чайник еще раз, - Роджерс откладывает скетчбук в сторону и встает с кресла.  
  
\- Как насчет холодного? – хриплым голосом спрашивает Баки. Стив удивленно смотрит на друга сверху вниз. – Чай можно пить и холодным.  
  
\- Но… - пытается возразить Капитан, но его перебивают.  
  
\- Ты как хочешь, а я буду холодный, - в голосе его друга появляются такие до боли знакомые капризные нотки.   
  
Барнс отрывается от спинки дивана, наклоняется и протягивает руки к подносу, наливает остывшую воду из чайника в чашку, в которой уже лежит пакетик с чаем. У Стива в горле застревает ком. Он медленно пятится назад и бухается обратно в кресло, не отрывая глаз от друга. Тот в свою очередь делает уверенный глоток «холодного чая» и даже не морщится.   
  
\- Я привык, - отвечает он на немой вопрос в глазах у Стива. Роджерсу не нужны дальнейшие объяснения. Он никогда и не думал, что у пленников ГИДРЫ были райские условия для проживания. Капитан закрывает глаза и проводит рукой по лицу.  
  
Через пару секунд с губ Барнса срывается стон, а потом шипение. Стив резко распахивает глаза, готовый отразить любую атаку и почти что вскакивает с кресла, но Баки отмахивается и подносит к разбитой губе палец, пытаясь стереть хлынувшую из нее кровь.  
  
\- Черт! – Вырывается у Баки. Он резким движением ставит чашку на край стола.  
  
\- Я принесу аптечку, - устало говорит Стив и, поднявшись, выходит из комнаты.  
  
  
_Стив с закрытыми глазами сидел на асфальте, прислонившись к холодной стене. Он долго слушал рассказ Баки, но уловить суть было трудно – его речь то и дело прерывалась сильными приступами кашля. В конце концов, Стиву стало совсем не по себе._  
  
\- Тебе нужно в больницу, Бак, - медленно поднявшись, перебил он друга. Барнс резко замолчал и перестал ходить взад-вперед. – И не говори, что ты в порядке, - заранее предупредил он.  
  
Баки продолжал в упор смотреть на друга и моргать, словно не понимая, о чем идет речь.   
  
\- Ты хоть слушал то, что я говорил? – разозлился он и сделал шаг вперед.  
  
Стив тяжело вздохнул.  
  
\- Да, слушал. И, честно говоря, Бак, мне плевать на все это. Все, чего я сейчас хочу, это чтобы ты был в безопасности.  
  
\- Какая к черту безопасность! – Еще больше разозлился Барнс. Он отвернулся и закрыл глаза рукой, а через секунду со всей силы ударил кулаком в бетонную стену, после чего сразу же закашлялся.  
  
\- Слушай, Бак. Я понимаю, что ты ничего не помнишь, я понимаю, что тебе страшно. Я понимаю, что ты мне не… - на секунду Стив запнулся, - понимаю, что ты мне не доверяешь. – Он пристально всматривался в спину друга, словно ожидая, что через секунду на ней появятся глаза, в которые можно будет заглянуть. – Но что, если ты прав? Что, если через пару минут сломанное ребро доберется до легкого и случится что-то ужасное? Я не могу этого позволить.  
  
Баки продолжал стоять спиной к Роджерсу, упираясь рукой в стену, и тяжело дышать.   
  
\- Глупый… Какой же я был глупый… - шептал он.   
  
Стив медленно двинулся в сторону друга и осторожно положил руку ему на плечо. Как и ожидалось, Барнс вздрогнул, словно его ударило током, и отпрянул в сторону, чуть не упав.   
  
\- Не нужно было приходить, - резко произнес он и сжал губы в тонкую полосу. Выждав пару секунд, он двинулся по направлению к выходу из переулка.  
  
Стив боролся с желанием кинуться за ним в след и остановить, но понимал, что ничего этим не добьется, а наоборот – только еще больше оттолкнет друга.  
  
\- Я найду себе врача сам, - твердо сказал Баки, на секунду притормозив у выхода, после чего исчез за поворотом.  
  
\- Ты только возвращайся назад, - прошептал ему в след Стив.  
  
  
Вернувшись в комнату с аптечкой в руке, Стив садится рядом с Баки на диван, делая вид, что не заметил, как тот слегка поежился. Открыв ящик, Стив достает оттуда бинт, отрывает небольшой кусок и сворачивает его.  
  
\- Будь добр, развернись, - просит он.   
  
Проходит несколько секунд, прежде чем Баки неуверенно выполняет его просьбу. Промокнув бинт в перекиси водорода, Стив осторожно подносит ладонь с кусочком мокрой ткани к лицу друга, но вместо того, чтобы дотронуться, он вопросительно на него смотрит. Баки медленно кивает, но не сдерживает тихое шипение, когда Стив прикасается к ранке.  
  
\- Не будь ребенком, Бак, - легкая улыбка появляется на лице Стива, когда Барнс закатывает глаза. – Как твое ребро? – Обеспокоенно спрашивает Роджерс, перестав смачивать ранку.  
  
Баки закрывает глаза и вздыхает.  
  
\- Все с ним хорошо, - немного нервно отвечает он, слегка дернувшись, почувствовав новое прикосновение бинта к губе. Стив как можно нежнее прикладывает смоченную ткань сначала к губам, затем переходит на подбородок, тщательно стирая успевшую засохнуть кровь. – И часто такое бывало в прошлом?  
  
Этот вопрос застает Стива врасплох. Он замирает. Баки ухмыляется и выхватывает у него из руки мокрый бинт, и на этот раз уже сам прижимает его к разбитой губе. Стив часто моргает и опускает взгляд на аптечку, которую пристроил у себя на коленях.   
  
\- Кровь перестала? – заставляет его оторвать взгляд от аптечки начавший трясти мокрым куском бинта у него перед лицом Баки.  
  
\- Дай сюда, - кивает Роджерс и отбирает у него бинт. Он открывает тюбик с какой-то неизвестной Баки мазью, отрывает еще кусочек бинта и выдавливает на него небольшое количество желтоватой вязкой жидкости.   
  
Капитан дотрагивается большим пальцем правой руки до разбитой губы Баки и на мгновение застывает, не в состоянии оторвать взгляд от губ друга. Еще секунда и он сделает что-нибудь очень-очень глупое и непоправимое. В такие моменты Стив тоже хочет ничего не помнить. Если бы у него не было этих чертовых воспоминаний, сейчас он бы не хотел так отчаянно прикоснуться своими губами к губам лучшего друга.   
  
Собрав всю свою волю в кулак, Стив пытается незаметно стряхнуть с себя это наваждение, но, видимо, его замешательство не осталось незамеченным. Заглянув другу в глаза, он видит там немой вопрос, на который у него нет никакого желания отвечать. Снова переместив свой взгляд на губы друга, Стив осторожно прикладывает бинт с мазью к ранке. Нужно ловить момент, пока Баки не решил снова уйти в себя и отшатнуться, не позволив хоть немного о себе позаботиться.  
  
\- Слушай… - тихим голосом начинает Барнс, - Стив… - он произносит его имя с такой осторожностью, будто пробует его на вкус в первый раз, - я многого не помню. Совсем ничего, если быть честным. И я не уверен, что пришел сюда, чтобы вспомнить, чтобы  _ты помог мне вспомнить_. Я просто хочу понять, кто я такой. И если ты можешь мне с этим помочь, то я останусь. Но если нет…   
  
Здесь у Стива возникает сильное желание перебить друга, но тот протягивает указательный палец своей металлической руки и прикладывает его к губам Роджерса, чтобы тот молчал.  
  
\- Но если нет… Не думаю, что смогу остаться, - заканчивает он.  
  
Стив, ни сказав ни слова, отводит руку Барнса от своего лица, захлопывает аптечку и встает с дивана. На выходе из комнаты он замирает и, не поворачиваясь, произносит:  
  
\- Я с тобой до конца, Бак.


End file.
